


get out

by saviorcomplex



Series: of bloodied knuckles and golden lips [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kingdom au, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: "Why, of course, young prince."
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: of bloodied knuckles and golden lips [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203089
Kudos: 12





	get out

"Sir," Nagito spoke softly. The young prince didn't turn to face him, too embarrassed at his own stupid emotions.  
All Nagito did was beat him in a fight, so why was he...why was he...

He reached up and touched his cheek, feeling the wet stains over it. 

"If you want me to leave, I will," The Royal Guard offered. "I know I'm...unbearable to look at."

Fuyuhiko lashed out then, turning around and scowling at his servant. "Get the fuck out."  
"Language, young prince -"  
"Get. Out!" 

Nagito stood there, before a wicked grin graced his face.  
"Why, of course, young prince."

Nagito turned and left, leaving Fuyuhiko to stand there, an absolute disappointment to his family.

**Author's Note:**

> very short ik ik but I love this au with my soul, lemme know if yall are interested in this au hehe


End file.
